As an emergency exit apparatus at the head of a car, there are generally known a type in which a hinged door 1 is opened and a ladder 2 is lowered, as is shown in FIG. 1, and a type in which a hinged door 3 falls outwardly with its lower edge being axially supported by a support 4 and the inner surface of the hinged door 3 is used as an emergency staircase, as shown in FIG. 2.
In the former case, when cars are linked together, it is possible for the opening made by the hinged door 1 to perform the function of a through passage. As an apparatus for stepping down to the track, however, it is only possible for a simple ladder or something of that sort to be installed because of the problem of space, etc. Furthermore, in order for this type of apparatus to perform as a through passage, it is necessary to constantly store the ladder at a separate place. Consequently, there is no guarantee that this type of ladder will be effectively used in the sort of panic often occurring during an emergency. Hence, this type of emergency exit apparatus has disadvantages in terms of time required for installation and safety at the time of escaping to the track.
In the latter case, on the other hand, the apparatus can be constructed with the inner surface of the hinged door as a stepping board which can be made into a rigidly constructed staircase or slope as an apparatus for stepping down to the track. However, there is a drawback in that the apparatus cannot be used as a through passage when cars are linked together.